The Other Haruno Sakura
by shiroucchi
Summary: Manakah Sakura yang sesungguhnya? Apa yang tersimpan dibalik masa lalu kelamnya? SakuraXEveryone; R&R please


Hidup Sakura benar-benar terlihat tenang dan normal dari luar. Namun mereka tidak akan pernah tahu tentang kehancuran dan mimpi buruk cewek cantik berambut pink dan bermata emerald itu. Ino, sahabatnya mengerti itu, namun yang bisa dilakukan cewek cantik pirang dengan mata biru laut itu hanya berada disamping Sakura yang berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja.

Akatsuki masih berkeliaran. Hebi juga masih berkeliaran. Orochimaru dan Kabuto juga masih bebas. Mereka penuh dengan ancaman. Karena itu Konoha, Suna dan ketiga negara ninja besar lainnya sering berkumpul untuk mengatasi hal ini.

Sakura diangkat menjadi ketua anbu, Ino masih tetap sebagai kunoichi namun dia hanya mengambil misi ringan sambil menjalani toko bunganya. Naruto masih terus mengambil misi berat dan berlatih. Yup, Sakura juga merupakan cewek terkuat diseluruh Konoha, dia sudah benar-benar perfect ditambah dengan kemampuannya sebagai medic-nin yang tidak diragukan. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Sakura diincar oleh Akatsuki, Hebi, dan Orochimaru.

Sakura kembali ke mansion yang ditempatinya bersama dengan Ino. Ino belum kembali, mungkin masih di toko bunga. Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang TV. Dia menghidupkan TV, sebuah channel music. Sakura siap bermalas-malasan di sofa itu ketika perhatiannya tertarik pada sebuah amplop putih dengan simbol yang sangat dikenalnya. Simbol yang mewah dan juga seperti simbol bangsawan jaman dulu.

"DAMN!" serunya kesal.

Sakura langsung mencari kesekeliling dan menggeledah rumahnya. Dia mendapati 47 alat penyadap tersembunyi dan 18 kamera pengintai. Dan di yakininya mansionnya sudah bersih dari alat pengintai. Sakura mengumpulkan semua benda-benda pengintaiannya kesebuah kotak dan menaruhnya di kamarnya. Dia kembali duduk di sofa dan dengan tangan gemetar membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

Tanpa disadarinya ada 3 pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dan tempat yang saling berbeda. Zetsu, mata-mata yang dikirim oleh Akatsuki. Kabuto, dikirim oleh Orochimaru. Dan Suigetsu, yang dikirim oleh Sasuke. Melihat Sakura yang panik itu membuat mereka segera melaporkan pada orang yang mengirim mereka.

Keesokan harinya…

Akatsuki memutuskan untuk menjemput Sakura dan memaksanya untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Dan ternyata hari itu juga Hebi menginginkan Sakura bergabung denga mereka. Dan Orochimaru juga sudah merencanakan hari itu. Akatsuki, Hebi, dan Orochimaru datang dalam diam ke konoha. Sedangkan incaran mereka, Sakura, dengan sebuah ransel yang cukup besar, mendatangi gedung Hokage.

Dia ruangan Hokage sedang berkumpul pimpinan-pimpinan kelima negara dan juga beberapa shinobi kuat. Ada Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, dan Baki yang mewakili negara Suna. Ada Kakashi, Azuma, Kurenai, Anko, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sai, dan Shino disana juga. Sakura memandang dengan bingung dan rasanya waktunya tidak tepat. Diluar, Akatsuki, Hebi, dan Orochimaru mencuri dengar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade melihat muridnya datang.

"Um, Tsunade-shissou, apakah keberatan kalau kita bicara berdua?" tanya Sakura ragu dan gugup begitu semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Katakan saja disini" kata Tsunade tegas.

"I… I think I should go for vacation" kata Sakura ragu dan bergumam dengan cepat.

"…WHAT?" seru yang lain tidak percaya.

"Sakura-chan? Apa kau tahu keadaan genting seperti ini?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Well, um… sebenarnya itu juga bukan liburan. Um… aku memang harus melakukan ini… Aku benar-benar harus" kata Sakura yang sulit menjelaskan keadaannya.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan" kata Sakura menjawab dengan enggan.

"Hah?" tanya Tsunade aneh. "Kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kesuatu tempat yang tidak kalian tahu" jawab Sakura lagi masih dengan nada enggannya.

Saat mendengar itu Azuma mengerti kemana Sakura pergi. Azuma mematikan puntung rokoknya dan berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Sakura… you…" Azuma berusaha mencari kata yang tepat.

Sakura hanya menatap Azuma dengan tersenyum dan mata yang memancarkan kesedihan. Azuma sudah mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi, diijinkan ataupun tidak… aku tetap akan pergi" kata Sakura serak.

"What happened, Sakura?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Everything just fine, Naruto. It will be" jawab Sakura. Lelah.

Tsunade menatap Azuma mengklarifikasi. Dia tahu Azuma yang mengerti tentang rencana misterius Sakura. Azuma mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sakura, kau diijinkan pergi. Dan kau harus kembali…"

"Aku akan berusaha kembali. Selama apapun itu" sela Sakura lelah.

Yang lain hanya menatap penuh penasaran. Namun Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mencoba meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Very well, then" kata Tsunade memutuskan.

"Arigatou, shissou" jawab Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura hendak keluar dan sebelum dia membuka pintu, Ino ada disitu. Membuka pintu dengan nafas yang hampir habis, menarik perhatian yang lain. Namun yang menarik perhatian Sakura adalah amplop putih dengan simbol mewah dan berkebangsaan itu.

"What's wrong, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

"Tsunade-sama, don't tell me that you allowed her to go" kata Ino terengah-engah.

Tsunade menatap penuh tanya dan keheranan pada Ino. Sakura menempatkan tangannya di kedua bahu Ino menenangkannya. Perlahan nafas Ino mulai kembali normal, dan merasakan kelembutan tangan Sakura membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Don't go" bisik Ino lirih.

"I have to, Ino" jawab Sakura tenang.

"No, you don't" kata Ino lirih dan memejamkan matanya. "You don't have to, Sakura. Please…"

"I have no choice, Ino" kata Sakura tenang. "Everything will be alright, Ino" kata Sakura meyakinkan.

"No, it don't!" bentak Ino menepis tangan Sakura.

"Kita bahas ini diluar" kata Sakura menenangkan.

"Tidak, aku harus tahu. Selesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga. Disini" kata Tsunade menjawab.

"Kalau begitu semua sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi" kata Sakura.

"No! don't! Sakura, please don't…" kata Ino menangis. "Please… I'm begging you" kata Ino berlutut.

"Azuma-sensei" kata Sakura memberi kode.

Azuma maju dan mengcover Ino. Sakura berbalik, namun sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu perkataan Ino menghentikannya.

"Kau akan kembali hancur, Sakura" kata Ino menangis. "Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menarikmu dari kehancuran itu"

"Aku tahu" jawab Sakura tanpa berbalik menatap Ino.

"Setelah kau melangkahkan kaki keluar dari desa ini aku akan menutup kupingku" kata Ino lirih. "Aku akan menutup kupingku dari semua jeritan mimpi burukmu. Sekalipun kau hancur aku tidak akan menolongmu. Aku akan berbalik dan menutup mata dari kehancuranmu" kata Ino menangis.

"Itu memang sudah seharusnya" kata Sakura tenang.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu lagi, Sakura!" seru Ino frustasi.

"Ino…" panggil Sakura kalem. "Thank you. For everything, for every nightmare yang kau lewati bersamaku. I'll appriciate that" kata Sakura tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ino menjerit frustasi meneriakan nama Sakura namun Sakura terus maju dan tidak melihat kebelakang. Untuk sesaat sepertinya waktu berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti, dan ketika mereka sadar, mereka tidak bisa menemukan Sakura diseluruh Konoha ataupun desa-desa terdekat. Dia benar-benar sudah pergi.

Kejadian aneh dan kemisteriusan dari kepergian Sakura membuat yang lain gelisah. Tsunade mencoba berkali-kali mengintrogasi Ino, namun Ino sekarang berubah. Tidak ada lagi semangat dan senyum kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya sejak Sakura pergi. Dia hidup seperti zombie. Ketika ditanyakan pada Azuma-pun, Azuma tidak bicara apa-apa.

Sudah lewat beberapa bulan sejak kepergian Sakura. Ino terus-terusan saja tidak ada perubahan, dia makin tambah parah.

"Shikamaru, bisa tolong check keadaan Ino selama aku pergi misi?" tanya Azuma meminta tolong sebelum dia berangkat misi. "Kurasa, Ino butuh orang untuk menghiburnya"

"Aa, so troublesome" katanya malas seperti biasanya. "Alrite, aku akan ajak Chouji, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, dan lainnya"

"Thank you" jawab Azuma.

Lalu Azuma pergi.

Shikamaru mengumpulkan teman-temannya dan menjelaskan apa yang Azuma perintahkan. Mereka semua setuju. Mereka akan mengadakan pesta di rumah Ino. Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, dan Sai. Mereka pergi ke rumah Ino. Ino menyetujuinya begitu saja tanpa ada semangat dan ketertarikan. Mereka tidak sadar rumah itu diawasi 7 x 24 jam oleh Akatsuki, Hebi dan Orochimaru.

Mereka pesta sampai tengah malam dan semuanya tertidur. Ino-pun tertidur dengan tenangnya. Sampai pukul 3. 40 AM terdengar sebuah jeritan histeris yang membangunkan mereka. Membuat Akatsuki, Hebi, dan Orochimaru mendekat ke rumah itu karena penasaran. Mereka semua panik mencari asal jeritan itu. Dan ternyata itu berasal dari Ino. Ino menangis dan menjerit dalam tidurnya. Shikamaru berusaha membangunkannya dan menenangkannya. Ino terbangun dengan nafas yang terputus-putus dan terlihat frustasi. Yang lain menatap aneh dan penasaran. Sampai akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk menekan titik sadar Ino sehingga ia kembali tidur. Hinata yang melakukan itu. Tidak lama, sebuah pintu terbuka dengan tergesa-gesa. Semua kaget menatap seseorang yang baru datang itu. Sakura. Dialah orang itu. Sakura dengan nafas yang hampir habis, menghampiri Ino yang tertidur. Dia berlutut di samping sofa tempat Ino yang tertidur, menggenggam tangannya.

"I'm sorry" bisik Sakura frustasi. "I really am"

"Sakura…?" tanya Naruto.

"Is Azuma-sensei here?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Dia pergi misi tadi pagi" jawab Shikamaru.

"Naruto" panggil Sakura. "Follow me" kata Sakura memberi gerakan untuk mengikutinya.

Tapi anehnya, Naruto yang sangat berisik itu menutup mulutnya dan mengikuti Sakura tanpa bertanya-tanya apa-apa. Sakura membawa Naruto keluar dari Konoha dan menuju desa terpencil di dekat Konoha, di sebuah rumah yang cukup bagus tetapi terpencil dari desa itu. Dan disana… yang benar-benar membuat Naruto terkejut adalah, Hokage ke-III masih hidup.

"How could be…" Naruto speechless.

Akatsuki, Hebi, terkejut. Orochimaru-pun yang paling terkejut.

"Sakura, ada yang mengikuti di belakangmu. 10, 14, 16 orang. Ya, 16 orang. Hanya dua chakra yang sangat kukenal, Orochimaru dan Sasuke" kata Hokage ke-III.

"Aku tahu, tapi membuat mereka pergi juga malah membuang waktu" jawab Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa kecil.

Mendengar keberadaan mereka sudah diketahui, mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Naruto kaget setengah mati. Bahkan Akastuki kaget, Hebi dan Orochimaru ada disini. Semuanya terbongkar sekarang.

"Naruto, Akatsuki leader, Orochimaru, Sasuke, Obito, Madara take a seat please" kata Sakura mempersilahkan.

Merekapun duduk di sebuah meja yang melingkar. Yang lain berdiri. Mereka diam.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa shissou masih hidup? Aku yakin aku telah membunuhmu waktu itu" kata Orochimaru.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, itu tidak penting" jawab Sakura.

"So, our little missy want to explain to us?" tanya Orochimaru memandang rendah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan" balas Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruh kami kesini?" tanya Sasuke sebal.

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian kesini. Kalian sendiri yang MENGIKUTIKU" balas Sakura dingin.

"Enough" kata Hokage ke-III menengahi. "Sakura, go upstair and get some sleep" perintahnya

"I'm fine, jii-chan" jawab Sakura malas.

"No, you aren't" kata Hokage ke-III. "Kau sudah tidak tidur selama 3 hari, dan itu sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja"

"I'm fine!" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Sakura…"

"Oh, shit" makinya kesal.

Dan dia tidak sadarkan diri. Hokage ke-III menekan titik sadarnya. Dan Sakura masih sempat memaki sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Naruto, did you mind to take Sakura to the bed? Upstair, ruang paling pojok kanan" kata Hokage ke-III.

Naruto mengangguk dengan canggung dan mengangkat Sakura bridal style ke kamar yang Hokage ke-III tunjukan. Naruto kembali. Mereka hanya diam. Tidak ada yang bicara.

"Bisakah kita mulai pembicaraan kita sekarang?" tanya Madara sedikit tidak sabaran.

"No, we're waiting" kata Hokage ke-III.

"Menunggu siapa lagi?" tanya Pein tenang.

"Tsunade, Jiraya, Azuma, Shikamaru, Kakashi, dan Gaara" jawab Hokage ke-III. "Tenang saja, mereka akan sampai kesini paling lama 10 menit lagi"

"Tobi gonna meet Kakashi-chan!" seru Tobi riang.

Semua menatap Tobi dengan pandangan sebal. Dia masih tidak bisa membaca situasi seperti biasanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia termasuk jejeran orang yang diperbolehkan duduk di bersama di meja besar itu.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, keenam orang yang ditunggu itu datang. Mereka bersiap begitu melihat ada 3 kelompok S-criminal disitu dan kelima lainnya – minus Azuma – terkejut mengetahui Hokage ke-III masih hidup.

"ADA HANTU SHISSOU DISINI! AKU SUDAH TAHU ARWAHNYA SEBENARNYA MASIH TIDAK TENANG!" seru Jiraya heboh memeluk Kakashi ketakutan.

Semua menatap seorang dari sannin yang – tanpa bisa dipercaya – bertingkah begitu tolol dan benar-benar tidak terduga.

"I'm still alive, idiot" kata Hokage ke-III sebal.

"SHISSOU!" seru Jiraya berlari memeluk Hokage ke-III. "Huwaaaa, shissou!" serunya senang.

"ARGH! JIRAYA SUDAH KUBILANG BERKALI-KALI JANGAN MENGELAP INGUSMU DIBAJUKU!" omelnya melempar Jiraya ketembok sebrang.

_Huwooo, ternyata dia masih tetap kuat!_ Pikir yang lain takjub.

"Baiklah, enough. Kalian berenam, take a seat" kata Hokage ke-III kembali duduk ditempatnya dengan tenang.

Keenam tamu yang baru datang itu mengambil tempat duduk mereka sendiri-sendiri di meja yang bundar dan besar itu.

"Azuma, Shikamaru, how Ino doing?" tanya Hokage ke-III.

"Um, yah, cukup mengejutkan. Tadi dia tertidur dan menjerit histeris. Um, seperti tersiksa oleh sesuatu" jawab Shikamaru sedikit bingung.

"I see. Dia masih belum lepas dari mimpi buruk itu" kata Hokage ke-III tenang.

"Sepertinya mimpi buruk itu tidak datang setiap saat. Yang tersulit saat pasca awal kepergian Sakura. Dia sudah tenang, dan mungkin batinnya bisa merasakan kedatangan Sakura kembali dan mimpi buruk itu juga menghampirinya" kata Azuma menjelaskan dengan lelah.

"Alrite" kata Hokage ke-III mengerti.

"Shissou, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura dan Ino. Dan kenapa Azuma terlibat? Dan why the fuck, Jiraya, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru dan 3 kelompok S-criminal itu ada disini! Well, aku bisa mengerti jika Gaara ada disini sebagai perwakilan negara Suna" protes Tsunade.

"Keep calm, Tsunade" jawab Jiraya.

"Pertama, 3 kelompok S-Criminal itu mengikuti Sakura dan Naruto kemari. Jadi itu alasan mereka disini. Naruto disini karena Sakura yang mengajak. Shikamaru disini karena dia yang akan mengcover Ino jika tidak ada Azuma. Kakashi disini karena dia adalah guru Sakura sebelum kau. Dan berhubung 2 anak didiknya yang lain juga terlibat disini maka aku memutuskan untuk melibatkannya"

"Lalu kenapa aku juga ada disini?" tanya Jiraya dengan puppy eyes.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku mengundang si idiot ini kemari" kata Hokage ke-III menghela nafas.

GUBRAK!

"Jahat! Itu sungguh kejam, Shissou!" protes Jiraya menangis.

"Saa, why Azuma here?" tanya Kakashi. "Karena dia guru Ino? Kurasa dia tahu lebih jauh dari itu"

"Well, memang" jawab Azuma menyulut rokoknya. "Aku sudah jelas disini karena aku paman Sakura" jawab Azuma santai. "Dan Mr. Hokage adalah kakek Sakura" tambah Azuma.

"…HAH?" seru yang lain terkejut dan heboh.

Well, tidak semuanya bersikap heboh begitu. Beberapa orang yang bertipe 'cool' mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutan.

"But… but… How?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Tu, tunggu dulu. Sakura berasal dari klan Haruno. Sedangkan Hokage ke-III dan Azuma-sensei berasal dari Sarutobi clan" kata Gaara.

"Ibu Sakura adalah kakakku" kata Azuma menjawab.

Semua mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Hm, jadi ibu Sakura menikahi seorang dari clan Haruno" kata Tsunade mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak juga" kata Hokage ke-III dan Azuma menjawab bersamaan.

"Hah?" tanya yang lain bingung.

"Kakak menikah dengan pewaris utama keluarga Isshiki" kata Azuma menjelaskan perlahan.

"Pewaris? Jadi dia bukan clan? Bukan keluarga ninja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yap, tepat sekali" jawab Azuma.

"Semuanya bermula dari ayah Sakura…" kata Hokage ke-III memulai ceritanya. "Ayah Sakura adalah pewaris utama dari keluarga Isshiki. Keluarga terkaya nomor 1 di Jepang dan no. 4 di seluruh dunia"

"Tu, tu, tunggu dulu. Maksudmu… Sakura itu seperti tuan putri begitu?" seru Naruto, Deidara, Sugetsu, Hidan, dan Kisame heboh.

"Tobi likes princess!" seru Tobi riang.

_Uang!_ Pikir Kakuzu dan Tsunade senang.

"Tuan Hokage, silahkan lanjutkan" kata Itachi.

"Ayah Sakura adalah seorang pemberontak. Ya, dia kabur ke desa ini bersama adiknya, Kyou. Dan disinilah dia bertemu dengan anakku, Hakuna" kata Hokage ke-III. "Mereka menjalin hubungan dan menikah. Terlepas dari keluarga Isshiki. Mereka memiliki dua anak"

"Dua? Jadi Sakura memiliki saudara?" tanya Konan.

"Hm, namun mengetahui semua itu Agasa Isshiki, datang ke desa itu" kata Hokage ke-III. "Agasa dan Otouko merupakan orang yang sangat baik, dia tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak kepada anak-anaknya"

"Lalu kenapa ayah Sakura kabur?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka memang tidak, tapi dewan Isshiki tidak seperti itu" kata Azuma.

"Dewan?" tanya yang lain.

"Keluarga Isshiki, adalah keluarga besar. Namun, sepanjang sejarah keturunan keluarga Isshiki… semuanya adalah anak laki-laki. Dan Sakura merupakan keturunan pertama perempuan keluarga Isshiki. Dan dengan pertimbangan itu… Keluarga besar Isshiki menerima kembali ayah Sakura dan juga pernikahannya" kata Azuma.

"Kita belum membahas saudara Sakura" kata Pein.

"Ah, ya. Izumi maksudmu. Dia adalah adik laki-laki kembar Sakura" jawab Hokage ke-III.

"KEMBAR?" seru yang lain heboh.

"Ya, mereka kembar. Sakura dan Izumi kembali lagi ke keluarga Isshiki ketika berumur 3 tahun. Mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Ayah Sakura memang mengambil andil dalam perusahaan, namun dia juga sangat memperhatikan keluarganya. Sakura, Izumi, Kakak, Kakak Ipar, dan Kyou hidup bahagia. Benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia. Paman dan Bibi juga menyanyangi mereka. Terkadang aku dan ayah juga pergi menjenguk mereka ke Tokyo. Dan Sakura tumbuh bersama dengan Ino" kata Azuma.

"Semuanya benar-benar perfect sampai hari itu datang. Hari yang mengubah semuanya. Awal dari kehancuran keluarga itu" kata Hokage ke-III. "Beranjak umur 6 tahun, Izumi mulai sakit-sakitan. Ibu Sakura mulai fokus mengurusi Izumi dan mulai mengabaikan Sakura. Namun Sakura selalu diam dan tersenyum. Dia tidak keberatan. Kyou yang lebih sering menemaninya. Dan juga ayahnya. Semakin lama, semakin berubah… semua perhatian tercurah pada Izumi yang sedang sakit. Seharusnya Sakura memberontak dan menunjukan bahwa dia juga butuh di perhatikan. Namun dia tetap tidak berubah, dia terus tersenyum dan seakan semuanya baik-baik saja"

"Keadaan semakin bertambah buruk setelah kematian Izumi" kata Azuma. "Pada umur 8 tahun, ketika itu Izumi mengajak Sakura dan Ino bermain di atap rumah sakit. Dan pada hari itu Izumi menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap didepan mata Sakura dan Ino"

Karin dan Konan tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan. Yang lain diam dan tegang.

"Izumi, bunuh diri tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tidak ada catatan apapun. Dan semuanya berantakan" kata Hokage ke-III. "Saat itu Sakura selalu berkata dialah yang membunuh Izumi. Ibu Sakura mulai gila, ayah Sakura meninggalkannya dan menjadi gila kerja. Kita semua berkabung. Kita semua bersedih atas kehilangan Izumi. Kami semua memalingkan wajah dan sibuk dengan kesedihan kami sendiri. Kami melupakan Sakura dan kehancurannya" kata Hokage ke-III.

"Kyou yang menemukan Sakura, 2 bulan setelah kematian Izumi" kata Azuma.

"Menemukan? **Jadi dia menghilang?**" tanya Zetsu.

"Dia tidak menghilang. Ayahnya mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa setelah kematian Izumi" kata Azuma.

"RUMAH SAKIT JIWA! AYAH APAAN ITU!" protes yang lain tidak terima.

"Itu karena Sakura berubah sejak kematian Izumi" kata Azuma.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk ayahnya mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa" kata Hokage ke-III menyela.

"Saat itu keadaan membuat ayahnya memasukan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Berhubung kakak juga gila karena kehilangan Izumi. Dia tidak normal" kata Azuma.

"Sakura berbeda dengan Hakuna!" kata Hokage ke-III nadanya meninggi. "Karena Sakura normal, setelah semua yang dialaminya dia menjadi tidak normal. Jika sampai saat ini dia masih normal-normal saja maka dari awal dia sudah abnormal!" kata Hokage ke-III.

Suasana hening. Baru pertama kali ini, Hokage ke-III begitu marah, bukan, dia berusaha menahan kemarahannya.

"So, apa yang terjadi setelah Kyou menemukannya?" tanya Kabuto.

"Saat itu Kyou baru sadar seberapa hancurnya Sakura. Begitu dia menemukan Sakura dia melihat kehancurannya. Tetapi… yang dipertanyakan Sakura saat bertemu Kyou adalah bagaimana keadaan ibunya, keadaan ayahnya, dan juga Ino" kata Azuma. "Yah, Ino juga melewati saat yang sulit, seperti Sakura. Namun Sakura yang terparah. Kyou membawa Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Dia membawa Sakura dan Ino kesini"

"Dan saat itulah aku melihat seberapa hancurnya dia" kata Hokage ke-III menutup matanya dan menghela nafas lelah. "Sampai saat ini aku masih menyesali karena saat itu aku juga melupakannya. Aku sudah melukainya" katanya lirih. "Selama lebih dari satu tahun, Sakura tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Jika melihat wajahnya sendiri dalam waktu lama dia akan kembali dalam kenangan buruk itu. Hal itu membuatnya sesak, dan perlahan denyut jantungnya melemah. Ya, dia akan mati suri. Jika tidak langsung diberi pertolongan, dia akan mati. Setiap malam dia akan menjerit histeris dalam mimpinya. Dia tidak bisa bermain piano ataupun biola lagi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dimana Izumi dimakamkan" kata Hokage ke-III. "Dan sampai saat ini kehancuran masih menyertainya"

"Lalu soal vacation…?" tanya Sasori.

"Dia kembali ke rumah itu" jawab Azuma. "Entah apa, pasti ada sebab yang mengharuskannya kembali ke rumah itu"

"Sakura… kehilangan segalanya saat semuanya dalam keadaan yang perfect. Dia… dari awal tidak dipersiapkan untuk kehancuran yang seperti ini. Jadi sampai saat ini… dia masih terlarut dalam kehancurannya" kata Hokage ke-III. "Dia terlalu rapuh dan terlalu hancur"

"Karena itu… kami memutuskan… mulai sekarang, Sakura bukan lagi seorang dari dunia ninja. Sekalipun dia kembali ke Konoha, dia adalah orang biasa" kata Azuma.

"Aku mohon… untuk tidak lagi menariknya dalam dunia perninjaan" kata Hokage ke-III.

"Tidak semudah itu, old man" kata Orochimaru. "Aku menginginkannya" katanya lagi.

"Aku akan mengirimnya keluar dari dunia perninjaan. Suatu tempat yang tidak kalian ketahui" kata Hokage ke-III.

"Aku tidak setuju" kata Pein tenang.

"Itu tidak merubah keputusan apapun" kata Hokage ke-III tenang.

Yang lain hendak protes namun Azuma kembali bicara pada Hokage ke-III.

"Ini sudah jam 8" kata Azuma.

"Aku mengerti, seharusnya mereka sudah sampai" kata Hokage ke-III.

"Aku akan ganti pakaian dulu" kata Azuma bangkit dari bangkunya dan naik ke atas.

Hokage ke-III menutup matanya dan menghela nafas lelah. Semua hanya menatap dengan bingung namun dia tidak bicara atau menjelaskan apapun.

Pintu diketuk dan 2 orang pria tampan dan Ino datang. Mereka semua berpakaian hitam, dan Ino membawa sebuah karangan bunga blue rose. Kyou, paman Sakura, pria yang berumur 29 tahun, berambut coklat gelap, dan bermata coklat terang itu masuk. Diikuti dengan seorang pria beumur 24 tahun bermata onyx, berambut hitam, dan wajah tampan. Khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Uchiha Shisui…" kata Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, dan Tobi terkejut.

"Yo!" seru Shisui menyapa dengan santainya.

"'YO' MY ASS!" protes keempat orang Uchiha itu lost control akibat kehadiran sepupunya yang super duper menyebalkan.

"Kau sudah menghilang selama ini" kata Madara kembali pada ketenangannya.

"Well, sebenarnya, aku bukan menghilang. Sejak Kyou datang ke desa ini 21 tahun yang lalu – umurku baru 3 tahun, loh – aku selalu bermain dengannya. Saat umurku 8 tahun dan Kyou 13 tahun, Kyou mengajakku ikut bersamanya. Dan aku ikut, Ayah dan ibu juga tidak keberatan. Well, aku memang keluar dari dunia perninjaan, tapi aku juga menguasai ilmu perninjaan. Ah, jangan ragukan aku ya" katanya dengan gaya centilnya.

_Aku mau muntah kalau aku ingat darahnya sama dengan darahku,_ pikir keempat Uchiha lainnya menyesal.

"So… where's my Sakura-chan?" tanya Shisui.

"Kau… kenal juga dengan Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Alasan aku mau ikut dengan Kyou karena Sakura imut-imut banget. Aku sudah tahu bahwa dia memang jodohku!" kata Shisui mantap.

"Berhenti melecehkan keponakanku!" kata Kyou menjitak Shisui tanpa ampun membuatnya terjatuh didepan kaki Hokage ke-III.

"Ah, yo, Mr. Hokage!" sapa Shisui dengan santainya.

"My… Sakura… chan…?" tanya Hokage ke-III menggeram marah. "MEMANGNYA SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MENYERAHKAN CUCUKU PADA ALIEN PERVETED SAKIT JIWA SEPERTIMU!" protes Hokage ke-III mencekik Shisui dan melemparkannya keseberang ruangan.

_Hiii! Serem banget! Baru pertama kali Hokage ke-III lost control begitu, _pikir yang lain ngeri.

"Maa, maa, santai paman. Jangan membunuhnya begitu" kata Kyou menenangkan.

"Sakura…" Ino mulai berbicara.

"Dia ada diatas. Ruang paling pojok kanan" kata Hokage ke-III.

Ino menyerahkan karangan bunga itu pada Kyou, dan bergegas untuk naik ke atas.

"Aku ikut~" kata Shisui dengan nada riangnya dan bangkit hendak mengikuti Ino.

Namun dengan cepat Hokage ke-III melemparkan kunai yg melintas 1 cm didepan hidungnya dan menancap di dinding.

"Aku hanya mengijinkan MANUSIA yang kesana. Aku tidak mengijinkan ALIEN" kata Hokage ke-III sebal.

Shisui hanya tersenyum ngeri dan merangkak menghampiri Kyou lalu bersembunyi di belakang Kyou dari tatapan tajam Hokage ke-III.

_ARGH! SHISUI BENAR-BENAR MEMALUKAN KELUARGA UCHIHA! APA-APAAN TINGKAHNYA ITU!_ Pikir keempat Uchiha lainnya emosi.

Terdengar sedikit keributan dari atas. Mereka diam dan memfokuskan chakra pada kuping mereka agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ino sambil mengetuk-ketuk pintu Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ino kembali mengetuknya.

"Sakura…?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ino kembali mengetuknya, lebih keras.

"Hari ini peringatan kematian Izumi. Kakek Sarutobi, Kyou, Shisui, Azuma-sensei, dan aku akan pergi ke makam Izumi. Apa kau ingin ikut?" tanya Ino ada nada cemas dalam perkataannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura…?"

"Mungkin dia masih tertidur" kata Azuma datang dari belakang. "Dia sudah 3 hari tidak tidur" katanya menjelaskan.

Ino menatap pintu Sakura dengan cemas, lalu mengangguk. Dia dan Azuma turun dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Kyou.

"Kakashi, Naruto, Jiraya, kau bertanggung jawab menjaga Sakura. Seandainya dia bangun dan mau kembali bekerja dengan tumpukan kertas membosankan itu, suruh dia kembali tidur" kata Hokage ke-III memerintah. "Jika ada satu goresan pada cucuku maka kalian semua akan merasakan apa yang namanya neraka. SEMUANYA" katanya dengan aura gelap yang mengancam.

_HIII SEREM BANGET!_ Pikir yang lain ngeri.

"Aku mengerti" jawab Kakashi.

"Alrite, we should go, now" kata Azuma.

Lalu kelima orang itu masih kesebuah mobil limosin hitam yang diparkir di depan rumah itu. Si supir membukakan pintu lalu menutupnya. Memutar ke belakang kemudi lalu melajukan mobil itu meninggalkan rumah itu. Sakura menatap kepergian itu dari jendela kamarnya. Sakura menatap sampai matanya tidak bisa lagi menangkap bayangan limosin hitam itu. Lalu Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Dia menatap atap kamarnya yang tinggi, lalu memejamkan matanya. Lelah.

"Kyou…" bisik Sakura lemah.

Cukup lama dia memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi dan yang dilihatnya wajah Shisui yang terbalik.

"Yo!" sapanya dengan gaya friendlynya.

"WA!" seru Sakura terkejut menonjok wajah Shisui dengan refleks.

Para ninja di bawa itu terkejut dan langsung berlari menghampiri kamar Sakura dan membukannya paksa. Sakura sedang berbaring disitu memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Naruto. Raut penuh kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku sedang beristirahat tahunya aku bermimpi buruk" kata Sakura menghela nafas lelah dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Tsunade cemas.

"Ya, aku melihat wajah terbalik dari alien perveted sakit jiwa dalam mimpiku" jawab Sakura datar.

"…HAH?" tanya yang lain bingung.

"You're so meannie, Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau dan Kakek Sarutobi memanggilku begitu!" protes Shisui yang memegang hidungnya berdarahnya karena dipukul Sakura.

"Dan yang terburuk mimpi itu jadi kenyataan" kata Sakura lelah. "WHY THE FUCK YOU ARE HERE!" protes Sakura mengamuk pada Shisui.

"WA! Somebody help me! Sakura-chan is gonna kill me!" seru Shisui kabur dan bersembunyi dibalik 4 sepupunya.

"Ck, you'll ruined all my day" kata Sakura sebal.

"Aku kembali karena mungkin kupikir, kau mau berubah pikiran dan ikut ke makam…"

"Shisui, get a coffee for me" kata Sakura menyela dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Semua – minus Shisui – menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Sakura yang selalu berkelakuan baik, sekarang berubah menjadi diktator besar. Shisui hanya menghela nafas dan mengikuti Sakura turun ke lantai dasar.

"Antar ke ruang kerjaku" perintahnya yang hendak masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Namun dalam sekejap, Kakashi sudah disampingnya dan menghalangi pintu masuk ruang kerja Sakura.

"Mr. Hokage menyuruhmu agar berhenti bekerja dan beristirahat" kata Kakashi.

"Sensei, I won't listening you" kata Sakura mencoba menerobos.

"Stop being foolish, Sakura" kata Sasuke sebal.

"Apapun yang kau katakan tidak berpengaruh disini, Sasuke" balas Sakura sebal. " . .way, Kakashi-sensei. Stop wasting my time"

"Sakura…" panggil Naruto. Cemas, namun lembut.

"I'm fine, Naruto" jawab Sakura lelah, namun nada suaranya melembut. Lalu dia menyingkirkan Kakashi dan masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Mereka hendak menerobos masuk ke ruang kerja Sakura namun Shisui yang datang dari dapur membawa kopi Sakura menghentikan.

"Aku takkan menerobos masuk jika jadi kalian. Sakura yang mengamuk benar-benar mengerikan, loh" kata Shisui santai.

_Dia… sejauh apa dia mengenal Sakura?_ Pikir yang lain penuh tanya.

Shisui mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sakura.

"I get your coffee, Sakura" kata Shisui.

"Come in" jawab Sakura dari dalam.

Shisui membuka pintu dan masuk. Shisui menaruh kopi Sakura di sebuah meja di sebelah kiri Sakura. Meja didepan Sakura penuh dengan tumpukan kertas dan seluruh kerjaan Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya masih berisitirahat, Sakura" kata Shisui tenang.

"Aku hanya memintamu membawakanku kopi, bukan berarti aku akan mendengarkan semua ocehanmu" kata Sakura tidak peduli sambil terus fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Now, get out"

Shisui hanya menatap Sakura dengan senyum sedih, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Sakura. Yang lain menunggu diluar penasaran. Shisui hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya dan pergi ke dapur menyiapkan kopi dan sarapan untuk orang-orang itu. Lalu membuat khusus untuk Sakura. Ya, mereka semua makan dan Shisui kembali mengetuk ruang kerja Sakura.

"Sakura, aku membawakan sarapan" kata Shisui.

"Aku sibuk. Nanti saja" jawab Sakura tidak peduli.

"Kalau kau gak mau makan dulu aku akan menceritakan hal yang memalukan, loh" kata Shisui tersenyum jahil.

Mendengar itu mereka yang makan langsung keselek. Sakura membuka pintu kamar kerjanya. Dia mengambil nampan sarapannya dari tangan Shisui dan meng-uppercut Shisui setelah sarapannya aman. Lalu dia kembali masuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

"You're so meannie, Sakura-chan!" protes Shisui nangis bombay.

Sementara kegiatan sarapan mereka terhenti sejenak dengan drama singkat itu, mereka kembali makan dan tidak memperdulikan orang bodoh yang masih nangis bombay itu.

_Well, sepertinya Shisui cukup mengenal si princess dark itu. Aku harus menginterogasinya,_ pikir Sasuke, Gaara, Pein, Madara, Tobi, Itachi, Orochimaru, dan Sasori.

"Aku tahu lebih banyak dari yang kalian pikirkan, loh" kata Shisui menjawab pikiran orang-orang cool itu dengan wajar.

"…Hah?" tanya mereka cukup terkejut.

"Mau tau gak? Dulu itu, Sakura-chan suka…" Shisui berhenti bicara begitu merasakan aura hitam mematikan dari pintu ruang kerja Sakura. "Tidak jadi. Tidak terjadi apa-apa" kata Shisui melanjutkan dengan takut.

Semua yang menatap saja merinding.

_Aku cukup bersyukur kalau sampai sekarang Sakura-chan masih belum membunuhku,_ pikir Naruto ngeri sendiri.

_Aku heran, kenapa orang ini masih hidup dan terus bertingkah bodoh,_ pikir yang lain menatap Shisui yang sekarang sedang nangis bombay di depan pintu ruang kerja Sakura, meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Itu sudah jelas, karena Sakura-chan menyukaiku. Dia tidak mungkin sanggup membunuhku" jawab Shisui yang menghentikan kegiatan minta maafnya.

"…HAH?" seru yang lain benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Sakura keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan aura hitam dan meng-uppercut Shisui.

"AKU-BENCI-PADAMU-!" seru Sakura marah.

"Huwaaaa, Sakura-chan. Maafkan aku! Jangan membenciku, ya? Jangan, ya?" kata Shisui memeluk Sakura sambil nangis bombay dan menyembah-nyembahnya tanpa punya harga diri.

_Grrr, kenapa dia benar-benar tidak memiliki harga diri sedikitpun, sih! JANGAN MEMALUKAN KELUARGA UCHIHA!_ Protes ke-empat Uchiha lainnya dalam hati.

Sakura menghela nafas dan menghilangkan aura hitam penuh amarahnya. Shisui memeluk Sakura dengan gemasnya yang membuat yang lain melihatnya dengan sebal.

"Jadi boleh kita mandi bersama lagi?" tanya Shisui berharap.

"HAH?" protes yang lain super duper terkejut dan wajahnya memerah mendengar permintaan Shisui yang dikatakannya dengan wajar itu.

Sakura mengambil gergaji mesin – yang entah darimana – dan menghidupkannya didepan Shisui. Dan Shisui mengerti itu kodenya untuk berhenti mengganggu Sakura. Dan yang harus dilakukannya adalah membuat Sakura berhenti untuk membunuhnya. Shisui bangkit dan tersenyum santai seperti biasanya dan menghampiri Sakura. Dia berbisik di telinga Sakura dan sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah seperti tomat setelah mendengarnya. Dia langsung meninggalkan gergaji mesinnya di luar dan masuk dalam ruang kerjanya. Dan dari luar Sakura mengunci ruang kerjanya dan terdengar seperti dia menyegel pintu ruang kerjanya dengan kayu sehingga susah untuk di terobos. Shisui hanya tersenyum dan menikmati reaksi Sakura. Yup, sebodoh apapun Shisui, dia pasti berhasil menggoda Sakura dan membuatnya kalang kabut. Sekarang dia sudah puas.

_Tu, tu, tunngu! Apa-apaan itu tadi? _Batin Sasuke protes. _No! Sakura hanya takluk denganku. Hanya DENGANKU!_ Protesnya tidak terima.

"Oh, sorry, Sasuke-chan, it's not the way that you think" jawab Shisui tersenyum. "She loved you, of course, you know what? You just look like him" kata Shisui.

"Him?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yep, I talked about…"

Sebelum Shisui menyebutkan nama orang itu, pintu ruang kerja Sakura hancur karena Sakura mendobraknya dan langsung meng-uppercut Shisui – lagi – wajah Sakura merah. Penuh kemarahan dan juga malu. Dia menghampiri Shisui yang teler karena uppurcut-nya.

"Naruto, tolong ambil skop di gudang. Aku yakin ini sudah saatnya mengubur orang tak berguna ini" kata Sakura sebal.

"Er, um, Sakura… tenang dulu, ok? Kita juga belum memesan peti mati" kata Tsunade menenangkan.

"Oh, I believe we don't need it" jawab Sakura kejam.

"Tidak ada lahan untuk menguburkan" kata Kakashi.

"Mutilasi saja dulu" jawab Sakura.

_Hiii! Serem banget! Dia benar-benar dark princess!_ Pikir yang lain ngeri.

"Enough, stop this stupidity" kata Orochimaru, Pein, Madara, Sasuke, dan Gaara sebal.

Sakura menghela nafas dan melempar Shisui entah kemana. Lalu dia kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Dia membuka pintu – seakan masih ada pintu – ruang kerjanya dan duduk di meja kerjanya. Dari luar mereka bisa melihat seberapa luas ruang kerja Sakura dan seberapa banyak kerjaan Sakura. Sakura mulai mencoba konsentrasi kembali, namun gagal.

"ARGH! It's really frustrating!" kata Sakura sebal.

Sakura keluar dengan sebalnya dari ruang kerjanya dan duduk di sofa besar didepan TV. Dia mengganti-ganti channel TV. Tidak ada yang menarik.

"Shisui, where's my fucking sponge bob dvd!" seru Sakura tidak sabaran.

_Sponge bob?_ Pikir mereka tidak percaya.

Yup, setahu mereka Sakura mereka adalah anak perempuan yang baik dan dewasa. Tidak egois, dan bukan seorang diktator. Tidak seperti anak kecil seperti ini. Dan tentu saja dia tidak nonton sponge bob.

"Hai, hai" jawab Shisui bangun dan menghampiri Sakura.

Lalu dia menyetelkan film sponge bob. Lalu Sakura diam dan menikmati film itu seperti anak kecil.

"Mystery don't leave sponge bob!" seru Sakura menangis.

Yang lain – minus Shisui – shock dengan tingkah Sakura. Sakura! Sakura mereka berubah menjadi seperti itu! Pasti ada seseorang yang mengubahnya!

"No. Nothing changed her" jawab Shisui tersenyum. "Dia memang tidak menunjukannya, sifat aslinya"

"Shisui, where's my fucking snack!" perintah Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Hai, hai" jawab Shisui ke dapur dan membawakan sekeranjang penuh cemilan khusus Sakura. "Anything else, miss?" tanya Shisui.

"No. Now, LEAVE!" perintahnya.

Sakura kembali menikmati sponge bob dan cemilannya. Sakura tenang menikmati tontonannya. Menangis, tertawa sambil memaki, dia tidak perduli dengan mereka yang masih shock dengan sisi asli Sakura. Lalu selagi menonton, Sakura tertidur. Dan dia terbangun sewaktu malam. Hokage ke-III, Azuma, Kyou, dan Ino baru pulang.

"Sakura…" panggil Ino cemas.

Sakura menoleh ke Ino yang jelas menunjukan seberapa cemasnya dia. Sakura menepuk sofa disampingnya. Ino menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka menghadapi awkward moment.

"Pig" hanya itu yang Sakura katakan.

"Forehead!" seru Ino yang langsung menangis dan memeluk Sakura.

"Ya, ya, aku disini" jawab Sakura malas merasa terganggu tontonan sponge bobnya terhalangi.

"Di sini my ass!" protes Ino menangis.

"Harus ada yang kuurus. Watch Sakura" kata Hokage ke-III.

"Hai, hai" jawab Azuma malas.

Lalu Hokage ke-III pergi lagi dari rumah itu. Ino masih menganggu Sakura dengan reuniannya yang lebay. Sakura sebal waktu santai dengan sponge bob kesayangannya terganggu.

"ENOUGH, PIG!" protes Sakura sebal. "I wanna watch sponge bob now!" kata Sakura marah.

"Shut up, forehead. You already watch that dvd 39th times" kata Ino sebal.

"ARGH! Somebody get this pig ass out from here" kata Sakura menggeram. Sebal.

"I'll do that" jawab Kyou santai.

Sakura terdiam menatap Kyou terkejut. Lalu dia berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada TV.

"Nah, Ino, why don't you go now" kata Sakura datar.

"Sakura…" sekarang suara Ino terdengar jauh lebih cemas.

"Please" bisik Sakura. Penuh derita. Hanya Kyou yang tidak menyadari dan mendengar bisikan itu.

"Come on, Ino" ajak Kyou yang siap dengan mantelnya.

Ino bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura. Shikamaru terdiam menatap Kyou dan Ino yang berjalan berdampingan.

"Shikamaru" panggil Sakura. Datar.

"What?" tanyanya malas.

"Look at me"

Shikamaru menatap Sakura penuh tanya.

"Why?"

"Because I ordered you" jawab Sakura dengan gaya diktatornya.

Shikamaru kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. Dia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dia menengok dan membuat pipinya tertusuk jari telunjuk Sakura.

"Baaa-kaaa~" kata Sakura datar.

"Ck. What?" tanyanya sebal.

"Don't look at me" katanya.

"Why?" masih menatap Sakura sebal. Dia bertingkah aneh.

"Because I ordered you" jawab Sakura.

"Ck, stop bertingkah begitu. Bikin sakit mata tau gak!" protes Shikamaru kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada Ino.

Kyou sedang memakaikan mantel pada Ino dan merangkulnya. Shikamaru terkejut. Dan pandangannya gelap. Dan yang terdengar olehnya berikutnya adalah suara pintu yang ditutup.

"Don't look at them" bisik Sakura lirih. Lengan kiri Sakura menutup kedua mata Shikamaru dan dia berdiri berlawanan dengan pintu masuk. "Cause it's too painful" kata Sakura frustasi.

Shikamaru mengerti. Dia mengerti benar perasaan Sakura. Dia menurunkan lengan kiri Sakura.

"Thank you" bisiknya.

"Never mind" jawab Sakura tersenyum sedih.

Suasana hening. Mereka berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan berusaha mengerti.

"Aaaa, I wanna drink" kata Sakura memecah keheningan. "Shisui, get the beers" suruh Sakura yang berjalan ke sofa.

"No, you are not allowed to drink" kata Shisui.

"Kau ingin aku pergi ke bar? Kau tahu betul kerusuhan apa yang akan kubuat" jawab Sakura mengancam.

Shisui melemparkan pandangan persetujuan pada Azuma. Azuma hanya menghela nafas frustasi. Karena ketidak sabaran Sakura, Sakura mengambil sendiri 8 lusin beer kalengan.

"Sushi-chan (Kisame), SM-chan (Hidan), Shissou (Tsunade), Oldman perveted (Jiraya), Blue hair girl (Konan), Red Hair girl (Karin), Lollipop (Tobi), Hulk (Juugo), Idiotic White Hair (Suigetsu), Plant-chan (Zetsu), Ino's brother (Deidara), Frekenstein (Kakuzu), um… alright that's enough" kata Sakura menunjuk orang-orang yang dipanggilnya tadi. "Orang-orang yang kupanggil tadi HARUS menemaniku minum. Sekarang, kemari!" perintahnya.

_BEER!_ Seru Tsunade, Jiraya, Kisame, Hidan, Juugo senang.

Mereka tanpa pikir panjang bergabung dengan Sakura. Mereka minum-minum dan karaokean.

"It's gonna be a long night" kata Azuma menghela nafas frustasi.

"IT'S GONNA BE A LOOOOOOONG NIGHT!" seru Sakura.

"WHOOOO!" seru yang lain setuju.

"Aku ingin mengubur mereka hidup-hidup, deh" kata Madara sebal. "And WHY THE HECK SHE'S NOT INVITING ME!" protesnya lagi.

"Well, dari 4 Uchiha, cuman Obito saja yang diperbolehkan ikut" kata Gaara berpikir-pikir.

"Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau tidak mengundangku!" kata Naruto nangis bombay dengan puppy-eyesnya.

"You're annoying, Naruto" kata Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya mereka akan menunjukan tontonan yang menarik" kata Sasori tersenyum.

"Menarik atau tidaknya, belum bisa dipastikan" kata Pein datar. "Yang masalah, KENAPA KONAN IKUT DIANTARA ORANG TOLOL ITU!" protesnya yang OOC.

"Hn" Itachi, Madara dan Sasuke sama-sama bergumam seperti itu.

"Yang patut dipertanyakan KENAPA DARI 3 SANNIN HANYA AKU YANG TIDAK DIUNDANG!" protes Orochimaru sebal. Dia juga OOC.

"Tenang saja, Orochimaru-sama. Sepertinya mereka akan hanya akan mempermalukan diri mereka" kata Kabuto tersenyum.

_Ck, kenapa dari team Hebi hanya aku saja yang tidak diundang. Aku ini ketua mereka!_ Batin Sasuke protes.

Semua menatap Sasuke prihatin seakan pikirannya tadi terbaca jelas. Sasuke menatap sebal.

"Apa? Setidaknya Sakura mengambil orang dari team-ku. Team Orochimaru tidak ada yang diajak!" kata Sasuke sebal.

Orochimaru menatap Sasuke sebal. Azuma hanya menghela nafas. Shisui datang dengan nampan kopi untuk mereka semua yang tidak diundang pesta beer.

"Maa, maa, tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, ne" kata Kakashi menenangkan.

"Sakura-chan menyisakan kita untuk mengurus mereka yang mabuk" kata Shisui menjelaskan sambil meletakan kopi mereka.

"Ah, so troublesome" kata Shikamaru malas.

"Sakura memang benar-benar menyusahkan. Kalau dia mabuk malam ini akan terasa 100 kali lebih lama" kata Azuma frustasi.

"Eh? Masa sampai sebegitunya?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Um. Seingatku, terakhir kali Sakura-chan mabuk, dia merasa dia adalah pemain baseball dan dia menghancurkan kaca seluruh rumah" kata Shisui.

_Well, itu cukup menyusahkan, _pikir yang lain.

"Itu belum seberapa. Aku masih ingat pertama kali dia mabuk, dia menyangka dirinya adalah seorang penari striptis. Argh, rasanya itu benar-benar neraka abadi" kata Azuma benar-benar frustasi.

Yang lain – minus Azuma dan Shisui – membayangkan Sakura menarik striptis dengan kegilaannya. Mereka hampir saja nosebleed kalau bukan aura hitam dari Shisui yang menyadarkan mereka.

"Well, aku tidak mengijinkan kalian berpikir sejauh itu pada my Sakura-chan" kata Shisui tersenyum sambil mengancam.

_Hiii! Ternyata dia bisa serem juga!_ Pikir mereka ngeri namun tidak menunjukannya.

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T SMILE WITHOUT YOU! CAN'T SMILE WITHOUT YOU!" Sakura dengan kemabukannya berkaraoke lagu "Can't Smile Without You"

"Uououuooooo~" seru yang lain menyambut.

"Mereka mulai pertunjukannya" kata Itachi.

Mereka – yang tidak diundang – memperhatikan pesta gila itu. Tsunade mulai mengeluh dan memaki. Kakuzu berpidato tentang uang. Jiraya menceritakan sesuatu yang perveted pada Tobi, Sugetsu, dan Juugo yang mendengarkan dengan serius. Deidara mencoba meledakan sesuatu. Zetsu berpidato tentang perlunya perlindungan tanaman. Kisame membangga-banggakan pedangnya entah pada siapa. Karin berceloteh panjang soal Sasuke ini dan Sasuke itu. Konan – yang tak terduga – dia menangisi sambil memaki. Curhat pada Sakura yg sedang nyanyi tentang betapa dinginnya Pein padanya. Mereka – yang tak diundang – menatap Pein mengkomfirmasi. Pein hanya diam menatap marah, malu, emosinya campur aduk. Hidan, dia berjalan kearah Sakura dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Sing with me!" seru Sakura pada Hidan.

Hidan hanya tersenyum dan menyanyi tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Sakura. Shisui menghampiri Hidan dan melemparkannya pada Naruto. Naruto dengan rasengannya melempar Hidan keluar rumah. Kakashi dengan sharingannya menirukan element tanah dan membuat sebuah lubang besar untuk Hidan. Dan Hidan, tidak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah, ancaman terbesar sudah pergi" kata Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Well, aku cukup kagum kalian bisa bergerak begitu cepat" kata Gaara.

"KYOU BODOH!" seru Sakura yang membuat semua perhatian teralih padanya. "KYOU BODOH! KYOU BODOH BANGET!" seru Sakura di mic. Air matanya perlahan mengalir. "Kenapa dari semua cewek harus Ino…" katanya lirih. "Kenapa harus Ino…"

Para orang yang mabuk itu, meninggalkan kegiatannya dan memeluk Sakura prihatin. Sakura menangis dan menjerit. Perasaan sakit yang ditahannya, kecemburuan, perasaan di khianati, ditinggalkan, patah hati, lelah, tangis yang selama ini ditahannya. Semuanya meledak. Dan Sakura menceritakannya dalam kemabukannya.

"Ne, kau tahu? Sekalipun Kyou tidak jadi bersama Ino, aku tetap tidak bisa bersamanya. Dia pamanku. Paman sedarahku. Apapun yang kulakukan dia takkan pernah bisa bersamaku. Hahahahahaha, menyedihkan bukan" kata Sakura bercerita.

Dia menceritakan semua sakit hatinya. Semuanya yang selama ini ditahan olehnya, dia mengeluarkan semuanya sambil tertawa. Namun air mata mengalir di wajahnya semakin lama semakin tak bisa dihentikan. Yang lain hanya mendengarkan dengan prihatin dalam diam.

"Ck, bikin sakit mata saja" kata Sasuke sebal dengan kegalauan Sakura.

"Sasuke-chan" tegur Shisui.

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke" kata Orochimaru. "Berhenti terpuruk begitu dan berusahalah. Perjuangkan apa yang ingin kau miliki!"

"Orochimaru" tegas Shisui. Kini suaranya lebih dalam. "Sakura, upstair"

"Mereka, benar. Kau tidak berusaha apa-apa, Sakura. Kau hanya menangis dan terpuruk begitu" kata Madara.

"Madara. Enough" tergur Shisui tegas. "Sakura, upstair. Now!" suruhnya.

"Berusaha?" tanya Sakura dingin. "Kau pikir aku tidak berusaha? 37th times. 37th times, I'm trying to kill her!" seru Sakura frustasi. "I just can't hurt her. Setiap kali aku hampir membunuhnya, tubuhku selalu berhenti dengan sendirinya! Sebagaimanapun aku berusaha menghancurkan hubungan mereka, pada akhirnya tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan menyatukan mereka!" seru Sakura frusatasi. Ia terisak. "Kau takkan pernah tahu seberapa keras aku berusaha… aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa bertindak kejam. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tubuh ini tidak mendukungku" katanya lirih. "Jadi jangan katakan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk memperjuangkannya tetap berada disisiku… aku sudah berusaha… namun semua jalan tertutup. Kenapa mereka tidak membunuhku saja…?"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto speechless. Tidak menyangka orang yang selalu bersamanya ini ternyata menyimpan begitu banyak kehancuran.

Dan semakin jalannya malam, mereka semua perlahan tidak sadarkan diri. Hokage ke-III datang dan melihat kekacauan itu.

"Azuma, Shisui, Jiraya, Naruto, Kakashi, apa yang kubilang soal WATCH SAKURA!" bentaknya marah. "Kalian mau membunuh cucuku apa! Lihat seberapa mengerikan keadaannya sekarang!"

Hokage ke-III mengomel panjang lebar pada mereka semua. Mereka semua yang sadar. Mereka semua duduk sejajar dilantai dan melipat kaki sopan ala orang Jepang. Hokage ke-III didepan mereka mengomel dan bolak balik memukul kepala mereka satu per satu. Tidak ada yang berani melawan atau menginterupsi. 3 jam terus begitu.

"Baiklah, enough!" kata Hokage ke-III.

_Akhirnya,_ pikir mereka menghela nafas lega.

"Seseorang bawa Sakura ke kamarnya" kata Hokage ke-III.

Mereka semua berdiri dengan sigap.

"Seseorang" ulangnya lagi tegas.

Mereka saling menatap. Hokage ke-III habis sabar dan menunjuk Madara untuk membawa Sakura ke kamarnya.

"Pein bawa Konan ke kamar 2. Upstair" suruhnya.

Pein mengangguk dan membawa Konan kekamar yang ditunjukan.

"Sasuke bawa Karin ke kamar 4, upstair" suruhnya lagi.

"Aku akan menyeretnya" kata Sasuke.

"Kabuto, bawa Karin ke kamar 4, upstair" kata Hokage ke-III.

Kabuto tidak berani membantah lalu dengan nurutnya dia membawa Karin ke kamar yang ditunjukan.

"Dan kau!" katanya menunjuk Orochimaru. "Bawa Tsunade ke kamar 5, upstair" suruhnya. "Lalu kalian sisanya, IKAT SEMUA ORANG MABUK ITU TERBALIK DI ATAP" serunya marah yang membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya merinding.

Orochimaru langsung kabur membawa Tsunade ke kamar. Itachi membawa Kisame, Sasori membawa Deidara, Sasuke membawa Suigetsu, Shikamaru membawa Hidan, Naruto membawa Tobi, Azuma membawa Juugo, Gaara membawa Kakuzu, Kakashi membawa Zetsu, lalu Shisui membawa Jiraya sampai di atap. Mereka semua yang mabuk diikat terbalik ditiang-tiang yang ada diatap rumah itu. Yap, mereka masih belum sadarkan diri. Lalu Mereka juga disuruh membereskan sisa pesta kegilaan itu – termasuk juga memperbaiki pintu ruang kerja Sakura –.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Cowok-cowok yg terlibat di pesta mabuk semalam masih diikat terbalik di atap. Sakura turun dengan setengah sadar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Kesadarannya langsung kembali penuh begitu melihat Tsunade, Karin, dan Konan duduk bersimpuh berjejer dan didepan mereka ada Hokage ke-III berdiri dan mengomel. Sedangkan mereka yang tidak terlibat pesta minum hanya diam di meja makan berusaha tidak perduli.

"Oh, crap" maki Sakura begitu melihat pemandangan itu. "Damn it! Kenapa salah satu dari kalian tidak memperingatkanku!" protes Sakura pada orang-orang yang tak diundang itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu, dan kau malah melemparku keluar kamar. Ingat?" kata Madara sakit hati.

"…" Sakura ingat jelas apa yang dilakukannya saat setengah sadar pagi tadi. Well, dia cukup merasa bersalah pada Madara saat itu.

Hokage ke-III menatap Sakura dengan aura penuh kemarahan. Sakura langsung merinding. Kakeknya yang satu ini cukup over protektif jika Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Sarapanlah dulu. Kalau sudah merasa baikan aku baru akan mulai kuliah denganmu" kata Hokage ke-III menghela nafas.

Sakura terdiam, haruskah dia merasa lega karena untuk sementara dia bisa terbebas dari kuliah kakeknya yang bisa membuat otaknya meledak? Atau haruskah dia depresi menunggu hukuman dari kakeknya? Dia yakin terakhir kali Sakura mencoba berbuat bodoh, kakeknya menceramahinya 8 jam tanpa henti. Tsunade, Karin, dan Konan berdiri dan ikut bergabung ke meja makan. Shisui sudah menyajikan makanan untuk mereka. Kyou dan Ino masih belum pulang juga. Sakura dengan canggung duduk ditempatnya.

"Er… yang lainnya…" Sakura dengan canggung bicara.

"Aku mengikat terbalik mereka semua. Diatas atap" kata Hokage ke-III menjawab dengan cepat. "Well, berkat ajakan SESEORANG mereka akhirnya berakhir begitu"

Pagi yang cerah itu berubah menjadi suram berkat sendiran dari Hokage ke-III. Suasana ruang makan pagi itu berubah menjadi kaku.

"Yah, mengingat berkat SESEORANG juga aku harus terlibat ini" sindir Orochimaru.

"Shut up, Orochimaru. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu bicara. Salahmu juga kau tidak meneghentikan cucuku yang super bodoh ini untuk berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh" kata Hokage ke-III dingin.

Orochimaru langsung tutup mulut dengan ngeri. Semua tutup mulut karena takut. Yap, S-ranked criminal tak berkutik saat ini.

"See? Shut-up-you-mouth!" kata Sakura penuh kemenangan.

_Sakura idiot,_ pikir yang lain dengan ngeri menatap Sakura.

"You the one who should shut up, Sakura. Kau adalah masalah utama dari semua masalah ini" kata Hokage ke-III dingin yang membuat Sakura jadi langsung menciut.

_Gawat, kakek benar-benar ngamuk!_ Pikir Sakura panik.

Suasana sarapan itu berjalan kaku, sampai terdengar sumpah serapah dari atap. Dari orang-orang yang diikat terbalik di atap. Hokage ke-III mengutus Shisui untuk mengurus mereka. Dan setelah Shisui keatas dan menjelaskan. Orang-orang itu langsung diam dan terima dengan pasrah hukuman mereka. Diamnya orang-orang itu malah membuat Sakura merinding.

Sarapan itu selesai dalam diam. Dan masih tetap kaku. Shisui membereskan meja makan dibantu dengan Kakashi, Itachi, Kabuto, Konan, dan Karin. Yang lain masih diam dimeja makan tak berani beranjak pergi. Phone cell Sakura berdering. Sakura menatap kakeknya minta persetujuan.

"Angkat" suruhnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan BlackBerry Porsche Design dan mengangkatnya.

"_Hello"_

"_Dr. Haruno, ada pasien yang cukup kritis dan butuh bantuan cepat"_

"_Keep calm. Berapa umurnya? Bawa untuk check lebih lanjut. Laporkan hasil analisis kasarnya padaku secepatnya"_

Sakura bangkit masih berbicara pada phone cellnya naik ke kamar mandi. Shisui pergi dari dapur menuju kamar Sakura dan menyiapkan pakaian. Azuma bangkit dan mempersiapkan mobil. Sakura dengan cepat membersihkan diri dan berpakaian dibantu dengan Shisui. Dia memakai kemeja renda soft blue dan mini skirt putih renda, dengan bersepatu heels coklat 8cm, Sakura turun dengan Shisui dan masih sibuk bicara dengan orang yang menelponnya. Dan Sakura terlihat sangat keren dengan kesibukannya. Dan tentu saja pakaian yang membuatnya benar-benar terlihat cantik, imut, dan semakin berkharisma.

"_Siapkan ruang operasi. Kita memerlukan kurang lebih 3 L darah AB -. Berapa banyak persediaan yang kita miliki?"_ tanya Sakura yang dibantu Shisui memakai jas putih dengan name tag Dr. Haruno didada kanan.

"_Kita hanya memiliki 500ml darah, Dr. Haruno"_

"_Oh, damn"_ maki Sakura. _"It's okay. I'll find the stock"_ kata Sakura. _"Tangani dulu dengan cara umum. Jika ada masalah langsung hubungi aku"_

"_Baik, Dr. Haruno"_

Sakura menutup phone cellnya. Lalu dia memberi tanda ke Shisui untuk mempersiapkan alat-alat donor darah miliknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan dengan cepat. Jangan ada yang menyela. Do I make my self clear?" tegas Sakura.

Semua mengangguk.

"Aku membutuhkan 2,5 L darah AB rhesus -. Naruto, golongan darahmu AB -, jadi aku akan mengambil 500ml darahmu untuk didonorkan. Ah, ya, Kakashi-sensei juga AB -. Aku akan ambil darah Kakashi-sensei 500ml. Aku masih membutuhkan 1,5 L. apakah ada 3 orang lainnya yang golongan darahnya AB -?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu jenis golongan darahku" jawab Itachi kalem.

"Baiklah, ada yang tidak tahu lagi jenis golongan darahnya?" tanya Sakura.

Semua mengangkat tangan – minus Naruto, Kakashi, Shisui, Azuma, dan Hokage ke-III – Sakura menghela nafas.

"Geez, Shissou, kau bahkan tidak tahu jenis golongan darahmu? You've gotta be kidding me" kata Sakura menghela nafas. "Alrite, tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh. Aku akan mengecheck golongan darah kalian. Shisui, please"

Shisui dengan sigap berada disamping Sakura memakaikan sarung tangan lateks pada Sakura.

"Sebelum itu, tolong Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto berbaring di situ" kata Sakura menunjuk 2 tempat tidur rumah sakit yang dibawa Shisui dari lab Sakura. "Aku akan mulai mengambil darah kalian"

Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei menurut. Sakura pertama mengurus Naruto. Dia tahu Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei memenuhi syarat sebagai pendonor. Begitu darah Naruto mengalir kedalam kantung darah, Sakura mulai mengurus Kakashi-sensei. Setelah itu sambil menunggu kedua kantung darah itu penuh, Sakura mengurus tes golongan darah.

Hasilnya Shikamaru B+, itachi O+, Sasuke AB-, Pein O+, Konan A+, Tsunade A+, Madara AB-, Orochimaru AB+, Sasori AB-, Karin A+, Gaara O-, dan Kabuto AB-. Azuma, Shisui dan Hokage ke-III sudah Sakura ketahui. Azuma B+, Shisui O-, Hokage ke-III AB+. Dan Sakura sendiri AB-. Lalu Sasuke, Sasori, Madara, dan Kabuto di test hemoglobinnya. Madara tidak mencukupi. Sasuke, Sasori dan Kabuto memenuhi syarat sebagai pendonor. Lalu setelah Naruto dan Kakashi selesai donor, Sakura menyuruh yang lain membantu mereka ke kamar untuk beristirahat dan mulai mengambil darah Sasuke, Sasori dan Kabuto. Lalu kelima kantong darah yang penuh itu diletakan di sebuah box khusus dan Shisui membawanya ke mobil. Azuma sudah siap dimobil.

"Aku berangkat dulu" kata Sakura mengecup pipi kakeknya, pipi Tsunade dan pipi Shisui. Itu adalah kebiasaannya jika mau pergi.

"Sakura" panggil Hokage ke-III sebelum Sakura keluar rumah.

"Hm?"

"Yang kau lakukan sudah yang terbaik. Kau harus ingat itu" katanya.

"Thank you" kata Sakura tersenyum. Namun wajahnya menunjukan kelelahan.

Azuma mengendarai mobil dengan cepat dan disampingnya Sakura mengecheck data pasien yang diemail-kan petugas dengan i-padnya. Dokter senior yang dimintanya datang membantu operasi yang sangat riskan inipun sudah datang begitu Sakura sampai disana. Sakura mengecheck ulang pasien dengan cepat dan memutuskan memang perlu untuk melakukan operasi yang riskan itu. Keluarga pasien sudah menyetujui. Usia kandungan pasien adalah 28 minggu dan pasien mengalami KET (Kehamilan Ektopik Terganggu).

Dan selama lebih dari 8 jam, operasi berjalan. Dan pada akhirnya Dr. Haruno Sakura, seorang dokter spesialis kandungan dan masih berusia 19 tahun itu menyelesaikan operasi yang sulit itu dengan tuntas dan baik. Dan itu adalah sebuah kasus langka. Karena biasanya operasi ini gagal. Namun semua berjalan lancar. Bayi pasien langsung dibawa ke inkubator. Dan si ibu masih tidak sadarkan diri. Selesai operasi besar itu, Sakura tidak langsung pulang. Dia bersama pamannya Azuma memperhatikan bayi itu dan siap siaga menjaga pasien yang melewati fase kritis. Setelah pasien sadarkan diri, barulah Sakura pulang. Popularitas Sakura bertambah baik di rumah sakit itu.

Azuma mengendarai dengan tenang tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura yang kelelahan. 26 jam full dia bekerja tanpa istirahat. Dia bahkan tidak makan dan menjaga pasiennya dan bayi pasiennya. Begitu sampai di rumah, Shisui langsung keluar dan mengangkat Sakura bridal style ke kamarnya yang sudah dirapihkan. Dia membaringkan Sakura dan menyelimutinya dengan lembut.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar" kata Azuma.

Semua menghela nafas lega.

"Setelah operasi dia tidak langsung beristirahat, dia menjaga pasiennya dan bayi pasiennya sampai melewati fase kritis. Begitu aman, dia baru mau pulang" kata Azuma menjelaskan.

"Khas Sakura. Dia selalu bekerja keras dan baru berhenti kalo udah collapse" kata Hokage ke-III menghela nafas dengan hobby aneh cucunya yang satu ini.

Dan entah bagaimana, rumah itu sekarang menjadi markas Akatsuki, Hebi dan Orochimaru. Tsunade, Naruto, Gaara, Jiraya, dan Shikamaru sering datang kesana. Akastuki, Hebi dan Orochimaru juga kembali menjalankan misi mereka. Sakura akhirnya tidur selama 2 hari full sejak hari melelahkan itu. Ino dan Kyou mengunjungi seminggu sekali. Sakura menyibukan dirinya dengan dokumen perusahaan Isshiki, dan juga fokus berkerja di rumah sakit di tokyo dan juga di Konoha. Shisui yang bekerja sebagai psikiater juga kembali dengan hari-hari normalnya.

Suatu hari, ketika semua sedang berkumpul dengan waktu santai mereka di rumah itu, datanglah 2 orang pria berumur 40 tahunan. Dengan puppy eyes dan ketidak berhargaan diri mereka, mereka sujud dengan Sakura.

"Please! Gantikan aku sebagai dosen dan mengajar untuk anak semester 1!" kata mereka sujud menyembah Sakura.

"Hei, hei, kalian serius, nih?" tanya Sakura sweatdrop melihat laki-laki tanpa harga diri didepannya.

"Kami mendapat kesempatan untuk mengikuti pelajaran khusus di German, karena itu, saya mohon Dr. Haruno, gantikan saya mengajar selama saya pergi. Mengajar Bacteriology untuk anak kedokteran semester 1. Mengajar hari senin, rabu, dan jumat saja" kata dosen 1.

"Dan mengajar hematology untuk anak kedokteran semester 1. Mengajar hari selasa, rabu, dan jumat" kata si dosen 2 memohon.

"Kami mohon!" kata mereka sujud menyembah Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. Mereka adalah sama-sama lulusan dokter spesialis angkatan Sakura. Sakura si genius adalah yang termuda dalam sejarah dunia kedokteran.

"Saat ini aku bekerja di dua rumah sakit besar. Dan aku juga mengurus hal lain yang benar-benar penting. Lalu sekarang kalian memintaku menjadi dosen, apa kalian mau membunuhku?" tanya Sakura sebal.

"Please, please, pleaseeee" kata mereka memohon.

"Lepaskan saja pekerjaanmu di konoha. Karin sudah cukup membantu disana" kata Hokage ke-III mengusulkan.

"APA? TIDAK BOLEH!" protes Tsunade tidak terima.

Hokage ke-III menatap Tsunade mengancam. Tsunade langsung ciut. Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

"Okay. Aku terima tawaran kalian. Berbahagialah aku melepas rumah sakit Konoha, dan juga minta maaflah pada shissou, dia pasti sangat terpukul" kata Sakura menghela nafas lelah.

Kedua dosen itu memeluk Sakura gemas dan langsung dilempar keluar oleh Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Gaara, Naruto dan Madara. Kedua dosen itu juga mencoba untuk menghibur Tsunade lalu pergi dengan riang gembira. Sakura pergi ke kamarnya dan mengepack barang-barangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengepack barang-barangmu, un?" tanya Deidara yang berdiri di depan pintu bersama Tobi si aktif dan idiot.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku akan pindah" kata Sakura menjawab dengan santai.

"HAH? TIDAK BOLEH, UN! SAKURA-CHAN TIDAK BOLEH PINDAH KEMANA-MANA, UN!" seru Deidara heboh.

"Shut up!" kata Sakura sebal melempar Deidara dari atas ke lantai bawah.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Sasori dengan mukanya yang super boring.

"Gawat! Sakura-chan mau pindah! Tobi is a good boy!" kata Tobi dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Alrite, that's not funny" kata Kisame.

"Aku tidak melucu, un!" protes Deidara.

"SHISUI! TURUNKAN KOPER-KOPER INI KE MOBIL SEKARANG JUGA!" seru Sakura dari kamarnya.

"Oh, fucking bastard! He's not fucking joking!" seru Hidan.

"Anybody wants to explain?" tanya Pein kalem.

"Hn" kata Itachi, Sasuke, Tobi – Obito sebenarnya karena suaranya berat dan dalam seperti Uchiha lainnya – dan Madara.

_Ah, khas Uchiha,_ pikir yang lain.

Shisui dibantu Naruto, Kabuto, dan Kakashi menurunkan koper – koper Sakura yang jumlahnya lebih dari 10 koper besar.

"So, would you explain us, Sakura? Or at least explain to ME" kata Sasuke datar, namun masih tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku pindah. Dan kenapa kau seperti di special kan? Semuanya sama tahu!" jawab Sakura sebal membuat jantung Sasuke ditusuk seribu jarum.

Yang lain menyeringai puas. Sudah jelas, selama ini Sakura mengejar Sasuke untuk menggoda Ino. Semua sudah tahu siapa yang Sakura sukai sebenarnya. Kyou, pamannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bukanlah sebuah penjelasan, Sakura" kata Orochimaru.

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan?" tanya Sakura sebal. "Haruskah aku menjelaskan dengan detail berapa lama aku packing, berapa banyak barang yang kubawa, berapa jumlah pakaian yang kubawa? .Gosh, bisakah kalian berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan?" tanya Sakura sebal.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kami maksud, Sakura" kata Madara mencoba tenang.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Baiklah aku hanya menjelaskan sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik" kata Sakura.

Mereka semua terdiam dan siap mendengarkan.

"Pindah atau pindah rumah adalah jika seseorang yang tadinya menempati suatu rumah atau tempat tinggal kemuadian dia berpindah ke rumah lainnya atau bisa dibilang ke tempat tinggal lainnya. Apakah sudah jelas?" tanya Sakura.

. . . GUBRAK!

_Baiklah, aku mulai meragukan siapa yang idiot sebenarnya. Apakah dia benar-benar genius? _pikir mereka menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Hokage ke-III.

"Yap, semua sudah beres. Shisui, Azuma, dan Kakashi-sensei akan membantuku untuk unpacking disana" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sakura-san, biar kupertanyakan sekali lagi, dan tolong jauhkan keidiotan anda untuk satu pertanyaan ini saja" kata Gaara menahan sabar. "Apa alasan anda pindah?"

"Apa kalian idiot? Aku sudah tidak lagi bekerja di konoha. Aku sekarang full bekerja di Tokyo. Akan melelahkan jika aku tinggal disini. Jadi aku membeli apartemen disana agar lebih mudah dan tidak membuang tenaga" kata Sakura menjelaskan. "Dan aku sudah membeli dan mempersiapkan ini sejak sebulan yang lalu"

Semua diam. Well, alasan Sakura memang tidak bisa dibantah. Suigetsu, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, Naruto, bahkan Juugo menatap Sakura dengan puppy-eyes.

_Oh, Crap,_ pikir Sakura melihat puppy-eyes itu.

"DON'T GO, SAKURA-CHAN!" seru mereka menangis memeluk Sakura sampai Sakura kehabisan napas.

Sasori, Itachi, Madara, Sasuke, Shisui, Kakuzu dan Orochimaru, melempar para orang-orang puppy-eyes itu jauh-jauh dari Sakura.

"Kembalilah saat Sabtu dan Minggu" kata Hokage ke-III.

"Okay" kata Sakura. "I'm leaving" kata Sakura mengecup pipi Hokage ke-III dan Tsunade (Yang sudah seperti ibunya).

Shisui, Azuma dan Kakashi sudah siap di mobil.

"Sakura-chan…" panggil Naruto sedih.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu, Naruto. Aku hanya bisa merawat lukamu kalau aku pulang saja. Dan aku tidak berharap kau sengaja membuat luka itu" kata Sakura menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Ja ne" katanya mengecup pipi Naruto lalu pergi.

Yang lain di ruangan itu menatap Naruto penuh amarah. Bahkan Hokage ke-III membiarkan hewan-hewan buas (Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Madara, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Suigetsu, Juugo, Orochimaru Bahkan Karin, Tsunade, dan Konan) menyerang Naruto yang baru saja diberikan good-bye kiss oleh Sakura.

"Why Sakura-chan always trying to work hard enough?" tanya Tobi sedih.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Dia berusaha agar tidak memikirkan kembali soal Ino dan pamannya" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada bosannya seperti biasa.

Mereka langsung terdiam. Ya, itu sudah jelas benar adanya. Mereka hanya bisa menemukan satu alasan tepat kenapa Sakura seperti itu.

Sakura berbarin di kursi belakang bersama Shisui. Dia menempatkan kepalanya dalam pangkuan Shisui dan menatap keluar jendela mobil yang perlahan berubah gelap.

"Kau terlihat lelah" kata Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku pornonya sedangkan Azuma masih menyetir dalam diam.

"Tidak juga" kata Sakura. "Hanya sedang berpikir"

"Tentang?"

"Banyak hal" jawab Sakura menutup matanya.

"…"

Shisui menutup kedua mata Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memainkan rambut pink Sakura.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Sakura yang sangat luas dan mewah itu, Shisui dibantu dengan Kakashi unpacking semua barang-barang Sakura. Sakura dan Azuma menonton TV dan duduk santai di sofa.

Setelah semua beres, mereka semua makan malam. Sakura mengorder Sushi untuk makan malam mereka. Setelah makan dan beristirahat sebentar, Azuma, Kakashi, dan Shisui pulang.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu" kata Azuma menepuk kepala Sakura. "Kau anak yang baik"

Sakura memeluk Azuma, lalu mengecup pipinya. Paman yang dekat dengannya setelah Kyou. Lalu setelah itu Sakura memeluk Kakashi dan mengecup pipinya. Baginya Kakashi sama seperti Azuma, dia sangat baik dan selalu mau mengurus Sakura. Azuma dan Kakashi beranjak pergi. Shisui dan Sakura masih didepan pintu.

"Shisui…"

"Kau benar-benar harus jadi anak yang baik, oke?" kata Shisui tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk. Shisui merengkuh wajah cantik Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Begitu jeritan mimpi burukmu kembali datang… aku pasti akan langsung berlari padamu. Dimanapun kau berada… aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan menenangkanmu…" katanya.

Air mata perlahan mengalir. Kesedihan dan juga kegembiraan. Sakura mengangguk. Shisui mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Sakura dengan lembut.

"Thank you…"bisik Sakura lirih lalu mengecup pipi Shisui.

Shisui menyusul Azuma dan Kakashi yang sudah duluan. Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya. Menuju kamar tidurnya dan tertidur lelap.

Pagi hari dengan malas Sakura mematikan alarmnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kopi dan sarapan. Lalu setelah itu dia membersihkan diri dan berpakaian. Pakaian yang dipilihnya adalah kemeja setengah lengan berwarna kuning pucat berenda dan rok pendek berenda warna coklat tua. Dia memakai heels 8cm coklat muda mendekati krem.

Sakura memasuki ruang kuliahnya. Para mahasiswa itu langsung terdiam. Mereka mengira Sakura adalah salah satu mahasiswa seperti mereka. Dan yang membuat Sakura terkejut, di kelas bakteriologi pagi itu ada Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Matsuri, Shino, Neji, Haku, Genma, Kosetsu, dan Izumo.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Tenten dengan semangatnya.

"Um, kenapa, kalian ada disini?" tanya Sakura sweatdrop.

"Hokage Tsunade mengutus kami untuk belajar lebih" kata Genma menjelaskan.

"Aku cukup terkejut, kau juga ikut diutus, Sakura. Karena namamu tidak ada di list yang Hokage berikan" kata Izumo.

"Um, well, aku memang bukan diutus Hokage" kata Sakura berbalik kembali ke meja dosennya.

Dia mengambil spidol dan menulis namanya di papan tulis dengan tulisan yang sangat rapih dan terbaca oleh semua anak yang berjumlah 30 orang di kelas itu. Semua terbelalak membaca itu.

"Aku adalah Dr. Haruno Sakura. Aku bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis kandungan di sebuah rumah sakit. Dan kemarin aku diminta oleh dr. Hakuma untuk menggantikan mengajar di bacteriology class satu semester ini" kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri. "dr. Saotome juga memintaku untuk mengajar Haematology class, jadi jika disini ada yang mengambil haematology class itu artinya kalian akan bertemu denganku 5 hari dalam seminggu. Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Sakura.

"Uh… Sakura-chan…" Hinata menganggkat tangan.

"Tolong panggil aku Dr. Haruno jika berada dalam kelas. Tapi aku memberi toleransi jika diluar kelas" tegas Sakura. "Jadi apa yang ingin anda tanyakan, Hyuuga Hinata-san?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng. Semua menahan nafas. Sakura begitu tegas dan berkharisma didepan sana.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin ditanyakan sebelum kita lanjut ke pelajaran kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Dr. Haruno, berapakah umur anda? Dan bagaimana bisa anda mendapatkan gelar Dr. dalam usia yang muda seperti sekarang?" tanya salah seorang mahasiswa.

"Aku mengikuti program aksel yang sangat cepat sehingga aku bisa mencapai gelar dokterku di usia 14 tahun. Lalu aku langsung melanjutkan untuk belajar spesialisasi kandungan dan lulus saat umurku 16 tahun. Apa itu sudah jelas, Toda Hiroshi-san?"

"Lalu jika anda mengambil spesialisasi kandungan, apakah anda yakin bisa mengajar kelas ini dengan baik? Karena ini berbeda spesialisasi dengan anda" kata salah seorang mahasiswi. "Dan anda belum menyebutkan umur anda"

"Baiklah, umurku 19 tahun. Dan ya, aku sangat yakin bisa mengajar kelas ini dengan baik walaupun berbeda spesialisasi. Karena aku juga sudah lulus kelas ini dengan baik" kata Sakura.

Semua menatap takjub. W.O.W. Dr. Haruno Sakura yang cantik dan genius. Benar-benar perfect.

"Kurasa sudah cukup untuk pertanyaan. Kita akan mulai kelas kita" kata Sakura.

Sakura mengajar dengan sangat baik. Suasanannya rilex namun serius. Semua mahasiswa mengerti dengan baik semua yang Sakura ajarkan.

"Yap, sekian pelajaran kita hari ini. Hari jumat kita akan mulai praktek. Hari rabu kita akan bahas lebih lanjut" kata Sakura.

Para mahasiswa membereskan barang-barang mereka untuk bersiap-siap ke kelas berikutnya. Seorang anak tampan menghampiri Sakura di meja dosennya. Hirose.

"Dr. Haruno" panggil Hirose. "Bagaimana jika ada beberapa hal yang saya tidak mengerti? Bisakah saya tanyakan secara pribadi pada anda?" tanya Hirose.

"Um, tidak masalah" kata Sakura mengeluarkan kartu namanya. "Jika ada sesuatu yang penting, hubungi aku langsung"

Lalu Sakura keluar dari kelas dengan anggunnya. Anak-anak dari Konoha menyusul Sakura.

"Fuih, tadi aku grogi banget!" kata Sakura memeluk Hinata.

"HAH?" tanya yang lain terkejut.

"Bagaimana tadi aku? Pasti jelek, ya?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Well, tadi itu kau… amazing" jawab Neji pelan.

"Serius?" tanya Sakura senang.

Shino mengangguk setuju.

"Aku cukup terkejut. Kupikir kau berubah kepribadian atau apa" kata Kosetsu kembali santai.

"Geez, Sakura, kau benar-benar genius! Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau yang menjadi dosennya" seru Temari takjub.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Kemudian phone cellnya berdering. Dia memiliki pasien.

"Apa kelas kalian selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura.

Mereka memberitahu dan Sakura menjelaskan tempat-tempatnya. Lalu Sakura pamit untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Menjalankan profesinya sebagai dokter.

Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu, dibalik sosok keren Sakura, begitu banyak kehancuran dan kerapuhan dibaliknya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu, seberapa kerasnya ia menjerit dalam mimpi buruknya.

Malam hari, Sakura mengajak anak-anak dari Konoha itu untuk makan malam dirumahnya. Dia menjemput Hinata, Temari, Matsuri, Haku dan Tenten untuk membantunya mempersiapkan makan malam. Mobil Porsche Panamera Turbo S Hitam Sakura yang mewah nan elegan itu sudah diparkir di sebuah mini market dekat dengan kawasan apartemen Sakura. Setelah berbelanja, keempat remaja putri itu masuk kedalam mobil Sakura. Sedangkan Haku dan Matsuri naik motor Haku. Sakura melajukannya ke gedung apartemennya. Mereka takjub begitu melihat gedung tinggi, mewah, nan berkilau itu. Begitu mereka turun, satpam didepan memberi hormat pada Sakura. Hinata, Tenten, Matsuri, Haku dan Temari tidak mengedipkan sama sekali mata mereka seakan tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan itu. Mereka menuju lift dan Sakura menekan tombol 37. Lantai 8 dari atas. Masih belum terbiasa, mereka benar-benar terkejut melihat apartemen Sakura yang besar dan mewah itu. Dan dia tinggal sendirian.

"Um, guys? Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Sakura menyadarkan dari ketakjuban mereka.

"Uh, um" kata Temari mengangguk.

Lalu mereka mulai mempersiapkan makan malam mereka. Pukul 7 malam, kelima remaja tampan itu sampai di depan apartemen Sakura diantar dengan seorang pelayan.

"Dr. Haruno, anda memiliki 5 tamu" kata si pelayan dari camera luar yang terpasang di samping pintu apartemen Sakura.

"Oh, okay, sebentar" kata Sakura membukakan pintu. "Yo, silahkan masuk" kata Sakura mempersilahkan kelima remaja tampan yang masih takjub dengan segala kemewahan apartemen Sakura.

Si pelayan membungkuk hormat, dan Sakura mengangguk. Lalu si pelayan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sakura. Mereka langsung memulai makan malam mereka.

"Sakura-chan, semua ini benar-benar mewah!" kata Tenten dengan semangatnya.

"Tenten, kau sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari 10x sejak pertama kali kita menginjakan kaki di gedung ini" kata Temari memutar bola mata hitam pekatnya yang indah.

"Um, ta-tapi… se-semuanya ter-terlalu me-mewah" kata Hinata yang malu-malu.

"Well, itu memang benar" kata Genma menyetujui.

"Sangat setuju" kata Haku dan Matsuri.

"Sakura-san, apakah semua ini fasilitas dari Hokage Tsunade?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura. "Semuanya murni milikku. Well, bagaimana, ya? Aku… bisa dibilang sudah tidak terlibat lagi dengan Konoha"

"Dengan kata lain, anda sebagai missing-nin?" tanya Shino yang tangannya sudah bersiap siaga.

"Woo, woo, tunggu sebentar" kata Sakura yang jadi grogi. "Aku bukan missing-nin ataupun ninja Konoha lagi…" kata Sakura menjelaskan. "Apa, ya, lebih tepatnya? Aku sudah pensiun sebagai ninja"

"HAH?" seru Temari, Tenten, Haku, dan Matsuri heboh.

"Hei, kalian berempat tenanglah sedikit" kata Izumo menghela nafas.

"Well, sebenarnya tadi aku bekerja di RS. T dan RS. Konoha, karena itu aku mulai berhenti mengambil misi. Lalu kemarin, temanku dr. Hakuma dan dr. Saotome mendatangiku untuk minta bantuan menggantikan mereka mengajar. Awalnya aku menolak karena masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan, tapi kakek menyuruhku melepaskan pekerjaanku di RS. Konoha dan menerima pekerjaan sebagai dosen. Dan disinilah aku. Karena jika aku tinggal disana aku akan kehabisan tenaga mengingat jaraknya cukup jauh. Jadi aku tinggal disini" kata Sakura. "Tapi biasanya aku punya free time Sabtu-Minggu, jadi aku akan pulang ke Konoha. Kalian juga begitu kan?"

"Yah, Hokage Tsunade juga berpesan begitu, sih" kata Kosetsu.

"Sakura-chan, apa Hokage Tsunade setuju dengan jalan yang kau ambil ini? Dia tidak marah kau keluar dari RS. Konoha dan keluar dari dunia perninjaan?" tanya Haku.

"Well, kurasa shissou sedang ngambek, sih, sekarang" kata Sakura grogi. "Well, tapi selama ada kakek yang menghandle disana kurasa shissou-pun akan diam"

"Memang siapa yang bisa mengendalikan Hokage Tsunade? Um, maksudku para tetua saja sudah lepas tangan" kata Matsuri.

"Saa… (who knows?)" kata Sakura menghindari pertanyaan itu. "Yup, sebaiknya kita mulai makan malam kita" kata Sakura mengalihkan topic.

"A-apa i-itu Ho-Hokage ke ti-tiga?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

Sakura langsung kaku. Semua menatap Sakura terdiam. Lalu Sakura menghela nafas.

"Uh, okay. Itu memang benar" jawab Sakura cepat. "Sekarang bisa kita mulai makan?"

Semua mengangguk dengan tidak puas. Mereka mengobrol ringan. Phone cell Sakura bergetar. Sakura mengeluarkan BlackBerry Porsche Design P9981 yang berwarna gold dan membalas BBMnya lalu kembali mengobrol. Tak lama Phone cell Sakura yang satunya bergetar. Sakura mengeluarkan iPhone Elite Gold 4S miliknya dan membalas SMS lalu kembali mengobrol. Lalu setelah makan malam dan mengobrol, mereka bersama-sama menuju parkiran apartemen Sakura.

"Sakura-chan mau pergi juga?" tanya Matsuri.

"Um, ya, aku harus menemui seseorang" kata Sakura menuju Bugatti Veyron warna hitam miliknya.

"Um, Sakura-chan?" panggil Haku.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura menoleh.

"Kupikir mobilmu yang itu" kata Tenten menunjuk Porsche Panamera Turbo S Hitam Sakura.

"Ya, itu juga punyaku. Well, kalau aku pergi kerja dengan menggunakan Bugatti Veyron ini kurasa akan terlalu mencolok bukan" kata Sakura tersenyum. "Matsuri, ini sudah malam, kalau kau tidak ingin masuk angin, aku bisa mengantarmu. Haku sendirian tidak masalah, kan?"

"MAU!" seru Matsuri yang langsung berlari menuju Sakura tidak sabar menduduki mobil mewah itu.

"Aku juga mau!" protes Tenten.

"Well, sorry, Tenten, tapi mobilnya khusus 2 orang" kata Sakura nyengir. "Tapi besok kau boleh menikmatinya, kok. Okay?" bujuk Sakura.

Tenten yang tadinya cemberut langsung nyengir kegirangan. Lalu dengan senyum lebar dia masuk ke mobil yang sama dengan Neji, Shino, dan Hinata. Sedangkan Temari di mobil yang sama dengan Genma, Izumo, dan Kosetsu. Haku naik motor sendiri. Matsuri masuk ke mobil Bugatti Veyron Hitam Sakura. Lalu mereka langsung menuju apartemen mereka. Apartemen yang cukup sederhana dan tidak terlalu mewah. Berbeda jauh dengan Sakura.

Sakura melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah restoran bintang 5 di daerah yang tidak cukup jauh dari apartemennya. Sakura berhenti di belokan yang cukup sepi, dia mengganti baju kaos dan celana pendeknya dengan one piece baby blue yang jatuh anggun di tubuh mungilnya. Dia menggunakan wedges berwana biru jeans dengan tinggi 8cm. Kemudian Sakura kembali melajukan Bugatti Veyron Hitam miliknya masuk ke restoran itu. Semua mata tertuju pada mobil mewah miliknya, takjub. Sakura turun dengan tas tangan Hermes orange soft miliknya dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke bell boy di depan restoran itu lalu melangkah anggun masuk ke restoran mewah itu. Sakura duduk di meja yang di sediakan untuknya, dimana ada seorang cowok tampan dan muda yang menunggunya.

"You look amazing, Miss Isshiki" kata cowok tampan itu mencium punggung tangan Sakura dengan menebarkan senyum mautnya.

"Dr. Haruno" koreksi Sakura.

"Tapi anda bilang anda memberi toleransi jika berada di luar kelas, Sa-ku-ra-chan" katanya menggoda.

"Aku memberi toleransi jika seorang mahasiswa ingin konsultasi padaku. Tapi disini, kita adalah rekan kerja, jadi saya minta anda tetap memanggil saya dengan sebutan Dr. Haruno, Toda Hiroshi-san" balas Sakura tegas.

Hiroshi membalas dengan siulan kagum. Belum ada yang berani berkata seperti itu pada pangeran nan tampan ini. Sakura menghela nafas lelah dan malas.

Toda Hiroshi adalah anak kedua dari keluarga besar Toda. Group Toda adalah Group yang besar, merupakan Group ke-2 terbesar di Jepang setelah Group Isshiki. Dan disinilah mereka si dosen dan si mahasiswa bertemu untuk acara makan malam. Hiroshi sudah tertarik dengan Sakura sejak pertama Sakura memasuki ruang kelas, lalu dia mencari semua tentang Sakura dan menemukan bahwa dia adalah keturunan keluarga Isshiki. Hiroshi langsung membuat rencana makan malam dengan kedok 'bisnis'. Dan pada akhirnya, Sakura terjebak di sebuah restoran mewah dengan mahasiswanya yang berniat untuk menarik perhatiannya dan menjatuhkannya.

"Mau pesan apa, Dr. Haruno?" tanya Hiroshi.

"Aku pesan minum saja. Tadi aku sudah makan malam" jawab Sakura pada si waitress.

Hiroshi memesan pada si waitress lalu si waitress kembali meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Seharusnya anda tidak makan malam dulu, mengingat kita akan makan malam bersama" kata Hiroshi dengan nada yang dibuat sekecewa mungkin.

"Aku menentukan sendiri kapan aku makan" jawab Sakura dingin. "Bisa kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat?" tanya Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Uh, sepertinya Sakura-chan kita bukan orang yang sabaran" kata Hiroshi menggoda.

"Selesaikan sekarang atau aku pergi?" tanya Sakura sebal.

Hiroshi menghela nafas. Cewek cantik berambut pink dan bermata emerald didepannya ini benar-benar tidak mudah di taklukan.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengobrol dan makan malam bersama saja" kata Hiroshi. "Kau tahu, begitu aku mengetahui kau keturunan Isshiki dan kau… dan kebebasanmu sudah menjadi dokter, aku benar-benar kagum. Dan iri" katanya.

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya memandang Hiroshi. Apakah ini salah satu taktiknya untuk menarik perhatian Sakura?

"Aku serius, okay?" kata Hiroshi sebal dengan kecurigaan Sakura.

"Well, lemme tell you something. Ini adalah hidupmu, mungkin kau terlahir di keluarga yang membuatmu mengambil tanggung jawab sebagai pewaris, tapi kau juga punya hak penuh untuk memutuskan sendiri. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi" kata Sakura.

Hiroshi menatap Sakura. Takjub. Dia benar, ini adalah hidupnya. Dia punya hak penuh untuk menentukannya. Wajah Hiroshi melembut.

"Thank you" bisiknya tersenyum tulus.

"Alrite, aku harus ke rumah sakit. Aku punya pasien" kata Sakura.

"Kuantar" kata Hiroshi.

"Tidak perlu. Habiskan dulu makananmu. Aku bawa mobil sendiri" kata Sakura bangkit berdiri.

"Lamborghini Gallardo Silver" kata Hiroshi menyebutkan mobilnya.

"Bugatti Veyron Hitam" jawab Sakura.

Hiroshi bersiul kagum dan tersenyum puas. Benar-benar cewek tak terduga.

"Aku harap makan malam berikutnya akan lebih baik" kata Hiroshi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Toda Hiroshi-san" kata Sakura lalu pergi.

Hiroshi menatap punggung putih dan mungil wanita yang benar-benar tak terduga itu. Haruno Sakura, bukan Isshiki Sakura, wanita kuat dan cerdas. Sakura menghela nafas begitu kembali berada di dalam Bugatti Veyron Hitam miliknya. Sakura menyalakan mesin mobil nan indah itu dan hendak melajukannya menuju RS. T, namun phone cellnya kembali bergetar. Dia mengeluarkan iPhone Elite Gold 4S miliknya dan membacanya.

From: Toda Hiroshi

Sekedar info, Dr. Haruno, aku juga mengikuti Haematology Class. Sampai jumpa besok pagi.

Love,

Your Hiroshi.

Sakura menghela nafas melihat SMS itu. Kenapa dia harus terjebak dengan orang yang menyusahkan seperti dia? Sakura tidak membalas pesan itu dan melajukan si Hitam nan glamour itu menuju tempat kerjanya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam begitu Sakura keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Masih ada data yang harus diambilnya di rumah kakeknya. Dia melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Hokage ke-III dan sampai disana pukul 3 pagi.

"Sakura?" tanya Shisui terkejut melihat Sakura yang berdiri didepan pintu pukul 3 pagi itu.

"Ada beberapa data yang perlu kuambil" kata Sakura masuk dan langsung menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Sakura-chan, un!" seru Deidara senang melihat Sakura datang.

"Aku tidak datang untuk bermain-main" jawab Sakura yang terfokus dengan data-data yang campur aduk di meja kerjanya. _Sepertinya lebih baik aku membawanya semua,_ pikir Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras" kata Kakashi.

"I'm fine" jawab Sakura tidak menglihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya. "Shisui, bisa tolong pindahkan semua berkas-berkas ini ke mobilku?" tanya Sakura.

Shisui mengangguk. Dibantu dengan Kabuto, mereka memindahkan seluruh berkas-berkas di meja Sakura.

"Istirahatlah dulu" kata Azuma memberikan coklat panas pada Sakura.

"Aku hanya punya waktu disini sampai jam 4. Kelas dimulai jam 9" kata Sakura menjelaskan dengan lelah sambil menerima coklat panas itu.

"Aku yang mengemudi. Shisui dan Kakashi akan mengikuti dari belakang" kata Azuma.

"Yang kubawa itu Bugatti Veyron, loh" kata Sakura. "Karena itu aku bisa sampai di Konoha dalam waktu 4 jam"

"Kalau begitu Shisui yang mengemudi. Aku dan Azuma akan mengikutinya dari belakang. Masih ada selang 3 jam, dia bisa menunggu di apartemenmu" kata Kakashi.

"Aku ikut, un!" seru Deidara.

"No! Deidara-senpai is a bad boy! Tobi yang ikut! Tobi is a good boy!" kata Tobi.

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia sedang tertidur. Pukul 10 malam tadi dia baru kembali dari misi" jelas Sasuke.

"Aku akan lihat sebentar. Apa dia terluka parah?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu membuang tenagamu disaat kau justru sangat membutuhkannya. Bisa-bisa malah kau yang tumbang" kata Itachi.

Sakura tidak mendengarkan dan menuju ke kamar Naruto. Naruto tertidur lelap, Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto tidak terluka sama sekali, dia hanya kelelahan, dan itu membuat Sakura merasa tenang. Naruto sudah seperti adik bagi Sakura. Dia tidak bisa bernada dingin padanya. Sakura bangkit dan hendak pergi. Sakura terhenti begitu dia merasakan ada sebuah tangan kuat yang meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura, Naruto terbangun.

"Ah, Naruto, kau terbangun?" tanya Sakura kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Naruto mengangguk masih mengucek matanya. "Maaf, membangungkanmu" kata Sakura.

"Tidak" kata Naruto menggeleng. "Sakura-chan… sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mengambil beberapa berkas, dan melihat keadaanmu sebentar" jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan… kau terlihat lelah" kata Naruto merengkuh wajah Sakura yang lelah dengan tangan kanannya.

"I'm fine, Naruto. Thank you" jawab Sakura lembut. "Aku harus kembali, Naruto, jagalah kesehatanmu"

"Sakura-chan juga harus jaga kesehatan" kata Naruto.

"I will" jawab Sakura tersenyum dan bangkit.

Sakura menepuk kepala Naruto dan mencium pipinya lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Hokage ke-III.

"Yah, waktunya terlalu mepet" kata Sakura yang menuruni tangga. "Aku akan balik sendiri"

"Apa kau mau ambruk?" kata Madara sebal.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan sindiran itu. Dia masih berusaha meyakinkan kakeknya yang over protektif itu untuk membiarkannya kembali sendiri.

"Shisui yang membawa Bugatti Veyronmu, Azuma dan Kakashi yang menyusul dari belakang" kata Hokage ke-III. "Berhubung Tobi yang menang undian, dia ikut di mobil Azuma"

Semua menghela nafas lelah. Tobi meloncat-loncat tidak sabaran. Lalu ke lima orang itu pergi. Sakura tertidur dalam perjalanan, walaupun Shisui mengebut, namun Sakura tetap tidak terbangun.

Begitu sampai, Shisui menggendong Sakura yang masih tertidur, bridal style. Dia membaringkan Sakura di kamar dan mengambil kedua phone cell Sakura. Waktu menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, ada 8 pesan dan 19 misscall serta 6 BBM. Shisui membalas SMS dari Toda Hiroshi.

From: Dr. Haruno

Dr. Haruno tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. Tolong sampaikan pada mahasiswa lain, tidak ada Haematology Class untuk hari ini. Terima kasih.

Lalu Shisui mematikan semua phone cell Sakura. Sakura masih tertidur pulas. Selang 3 jam, Azuma, Kakashi, dan Tobi sampai.


End file.
